Our Way of Life, Not Theirs
by ALF Of The World
Summary: The encounter that one Saturday changed many people's lives. A certain blond had a bad feeling in the back of his mind, but ignored it until one of his best friends pointed out a crucial fact that changed almost everything the blond had thought was true, but... (There will be Yaoi[SasuNaru and others], Sex, Cussing, and all that beefy stuff... maybe) Enjoy! Full Summary inside...
1. The Meeting

K, this is the whole summary. Sorry, I just didn't quite have enough room on the front, so yeah... Anyways...

An encounter one Saturday changed many people's lives. A certain blond had a bad feeling in the back of his mind, but ignored it until one of his best friends pointed out a crucial fact that changed almost everything the blond had thought was true, but the secrets behind other secrets led to more secrets, and the once thought lost past was uncovered to reveal something so deep, so fragile, yet so strong, it made everything spin in Naruto's mind. (There will be Yaoi[SasuNaru and others], Sex, Cussing, and all that beefy stuff... maybe) Enjoy!

_**I know it's a pain, but can you pretty please leave a review? I don't care if you say, "I hate this piece of shit.", or "This is wonderful!", or "Fix this." I don't care. But, please leave a review.**_

**Chapter 1:**

_**The Meeting**_

One hot Saturday morning, at the train station, he went out to the Sunagakure to deliver the packages for his job. He is 15, and works at the famous SugarStar Uzumaki Company that sells SugarStar candies. They were sugar-coated, rainbow-colored star-shaped chocolates with a peanuty filling. That was his dad's idea. He was the head of that company, and named it Uzumaki, after his wife, even though he's a Namikaze. Anyway, the blonde got hired as the deliverer, and earns a lot of money because after all, his dad pays him. Anyway, today wasn't like any other Saturday. The guy's name? Uzumaki Naruto.

Five hours after Naruto left to Sunagakure he arrived there with the deliveries, carried them to the store that bought the products, and started to give them to the worker there, like usual, but _that_ was the unusual thing. The worker there. He was someone completely different than before. He gave a short 'hn', took half of the heavy load from Naruto, and walked to the stores' storage room. Naruto stared at the teen boy, and thought 'he looks around my age.'

"Ne, how old are you?" Naruto asked with a shy voice, considering he's not very comfortable to talk or to even be around strangers because of _that_ incident on Halloween night, 10 years ago.

_"Ne, Mom, can we go to that house next?" A small child in a red fox outfit asked._

_"Well, of course." The red haired ice queen answered while putting her hand on the little fox's head. "Let's go!."_

_Then the blonde batman, the red-head ice queen, and the adorable blonde fox with nine tails walked over to the 'haunted' house._

_"Trick-or-treat?" Naruto repeated for like the 100th time that night. The bat-grandma smiled and gave him a handful of colorful candies, then he left back to his parents._

_"What did my little kyuubi get this time?" Kushina asked._

_"Just a wunch of rainbow candies!" Naruto replied with an adorable five-year-old-smile. _

_The three walked over to another house, and Naruto got three suckers from a cat-girl. Then he went to the next and said, "Trick or treat?" Naruto got a large, three foot long, blueberry pixie stick, and asked the old man, "Ne, why aren't you dessed tonight?" The fox asked in a cute voice._

_"I didn't feel like it. Maybe next time, though."The man said with a smile. "K?"_

_"Ok!" Naruto relpied with a smile. He walked back to his mom and asked,"Mom, dat ouse next!"_

_"K!" The three walked over to the house, and when they were about five yards from it, a tall man with 'majestic' long black hair appeared at the door, and knocked. He wore a bunch of red plated armor, and on his back and each of his shoulders, there was a fan, it had red on the top and white on the bottom. Minato made the three stop, as that man looked suspicious. Minato called the police after he saw the man's face. By that time, the black haired man had pulled out a long katana and sliced the old cat lady in half._

_Naruto was rather scared, but ha also thought it was some Halloween prank. But he was wrong. The police arrived and caught the man, known as Madara Uchiha. He is known around the world for killing so many random innocent people. Oh, my bad. Back to the story_.

"Hn...I'm 15. Why?" His voice was mellow but firm, soft but stiff.

"Well, just wondering." Naruto said, also wondering why he felt more comfortable around this particular stranger.

"Well now you know how old I am, shouldn't you tell me how old you are? I'm a bit curious, since you look about the same age as me." His voice seeming to be calm, and soft.

"It's not a secret you know, I'm fifteen, and my name is Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki." He was usually hesitant to give out his name just like that, but not this time.

"Uzumaki, huh? You a relative of the companies owner or something? By the way, Naruto, nice name, mine is Sasuke." He laughed softly at his compliment.

"Yeah, the companies owner is my dad... Thanks...and your name is nice as well, Sasuke. You have a last name?" Naruto chuckled, and looked at the ground for a few seconds wondering when he would actually get to set down this extremely heavy rainblow chocolate peanut butter candy.

Sasuke stopped and set the supply down in the far back corner of the storage. _'Should I give him my last name? Would he run away, like everyone else? Uchiha... Curse my family name... Well, it's already cursed, so not much cursing to do here...'_ He decided, "...I do, but anyway..." He pointed to the ground telling Naruto to set it down there, and Naruto complied, and looked at the raven's face.

Naruto thought _'thats the most flawless, pale and unscarred face I've ever seen. His eyes are a warm black and his side bangs fall down on the edges of his face perfectly.'_

"Well, uhh...you should go now...? I'm new so..." Sasuke said as he looked at the blond, and started to think, _'his face has three marks on each cheek making him look like an adorable fox. His spiky blonde hair is the perfect shade, not too light, not too dark and his lips are a pale peach color. They looked as if he hasn't ever kissed anyone before. Hehehe... Maybe I could fix tha- Sasuke! Enough with the dirty thoughts!'_

The two stared at each other in awe. _'What is going to happen next?'_ Naruto thought.

After about three minutes of staring, the two managed brake out of the stare.

-"You should give me your phone number." Naruto said.

-"You should give me your phone number." Sasuke said

The two were thinking the same things. Naruto slightly blushed at Sasuke and they exchanged numbers. Then Naruto went back to Konoha.

When he got home, the bright moon was out, and the sky was pitch black, other than a few flickering stars. Immediately, he fell onto his favorite orange cushion bed(not that he had more than one bed) and put Sasuke's phone number into his cell. Right after he did, he got a text from none other than Sasuke.

**Next chapter:**

_**Awkward Conversation**_

As the name suggests, Naruto and Sasuke have an awkward conversation.


	2. The Short, Awkward Conversation

_**I know it's a pain, but can you pretty please leave a review? I don't care if you say, "I hate this piece of shit.", or "This is wonderful!", or "Fix this." I don't care. But, please leave a review.**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Awkward Conversation**_

Naruto stared at his phone, wondering why Sasuke would be texting him in the middle of the night. He looked at the message and it said:

"Oi, Dobe. Do you spell your name 'Naruto Uzumaki'? I just guessed, since you work at Uzumaki Company."

Immediately, Naruto replied with "Uh wats with the hole dobe thing but its corect yea"

When Sasuke saw the text, he breathed a sigh. "Just a nickname for you, it's easier than Naruto."

"Ok " Naruto replied. "Wat do u want to tak bout now?"

"Where do you live?"

"Stalker?"

"Of course not..."

"Then... why?"

"Like what village, that's what I meant."

"Oh" Naruto texted, "i liv in Konoha"

"So... uh... what school do you go to?'

"Its just konoha high school" and right after, "u r a stalker after all!"

"Yes... I am _so_ a stalker."

"I knew it.

"Dobe"

" its naruto."

"Fine, dobe. Na. Ru. To."

"u win i guess..."

"Course I win. I win at everything."

"Ya... goodnite... im tird and its lat, so by" Naruto texted again.

"K, but I still win."

"GOODNIGHT"

"Night..."

Sasuke went back to what he was doing before he started texting Naruto; in the middle of thinking if what he was going to draw. He mindlessly picked up his pencil, and started drawing. In a few minutes, Naruto's face was there.

**Next chapter:**

_**Konohagakure High School Part 1**_

When Naruto goes to school, there is a big surprise! What might this surprise be? Well, all the girls like it. Maybe you will too!


	3. The Konohagakure School Part 1

_**I know it's a pain, but can you pretty please leave a review? I don't care if you say, "I hate this piece of shit.", or "This is wonderful!", or "Fix this." I don't care. But, please leave a review.**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Konohagakure School Part 1**_

It was Friday. Five days had passed since Naruto's encounter with Sasuke, and every time Naruto texted him, he wouldn't answer. Naruto was panicking. Did he do something wrong? Does Sasuke hate him now?

Naruto yawned. It was morning and he despised mornings. As he sat up, his alarm rang, time to get ready for school. "Damn alarm." He set his head back on his plush pillow, and rolled off his favorite orange bed with a loud thump. "Damn bed." He then strutted to the shower, and turned on the water to warm. He got undressed, and stepped into the water. It hit him cold and heavy. "Damn water." He later stepped out of the water when it had warmed up, then he slipped on a piece of soap. He fell onto the bathroom floor, the loud thump promising a bruise. "Damn Soap." He went to the kitchen after he got dressed, and got a bowl full of cereal and was about to pour the milk when he saw the expiration date: it had expired two months ago, and Naruto was not pleased. "Damn milk." He looked at the clock and saw he still had an hour until he had to leave for school. "Fuck it. I'm going back to bed." When he woke up later and it was 8:30. School started at 8:45. "Damn school." He ran to school without saying bye to his parents, and barely made it in time. 'This morning is a prime example of why I hate mornings. Why the hell are mornings out to kill me, literally?'

Naruto entered his first hour class. The teacher twins, Kotetsu-Sensei and Izumo-Sensei were standing at the front. "Today, we have a new student. His name is Sasuke. Everyone be kind and say hello. After that, Sasuke, you can sit anywhere there is an empty seat." Everyone said their respective hello's and Sasuke went to the back and sat in the empty seat by Naruto.

"Oi, Uzumaki." Sasuke whispered, ignoring all the girls' screams and shit.

"Damn life." Naruto said to noone in particular. "Uh hi, Sasuke, so uh... why are the hell are you attending my school in my village when you used to live in Suna, and why haven't you answered my texts?"

"I moved here. Not my choice, my parents. Apparently, they were 'stalking' me, and they saw when we first met and all so they took my phone and yeah..."

"So, your saying that because of your stalker parents, you now go to the same school as I do and so that makes you look like a stalker?"

"Yeah, basically, except for me and my family being stalkers. They weren't really stalking me, they just were there when I met you. And they always check my phone, it's a normal thing. Are you like obsessed with stalkers or something."

"No, just wary." Naruto said with a smug look upon his face, "But that doesn't explain why you have to go to the same school as me, and be in my first class."

"Well, my family owns a company just like yours, and my parents used their money to find out everything about you, so I live right next to your mansion, and I am in all the exact same classes you are in..." Sasuke said as he slightly looked away.

The rest of English passed by fairly quickly and easily. Naruto spaced out most of the time anyway. 'My friends, Sakura and Ino... What would they say about this... They would fangirl and literally kill Sasuke with their annoying screams... Poor Sasuke... I never did find out his last name. He has one, but the teachers didn't say it. Why? I would understand if it was one of those famous names, he would want to keep it a secret to keep himself alive for another day, if that is what it will. I also understand if it was one of those names that are known for murder or stuff, but he couldn't have one of them, could he?'

The bell rang, signalling time for third hour. Naruto and Sasuke ran out of the classroom as fast as they could. Once they were out if sight from most people, they slowed and breathed a sigh of relief. The two walked to third hour, hoping to God they would not run into any one. Luck was, obviously, just one of the things the pair didn't have. Naruto ran straight into Sakura and Ino.

"Hi Naruuuwwhooa-Who's the hottie?" Ino choked.

"Yeah, Naruto I thought you were hot but you're nothing compared to this guy." Sakura joked.

"Well, thanks, aren't you supposed to be my friends?" Naruto asked clearly annoyed that they just up and said that.

"Well I _did_ say that you were hot, so it's not insulting!" Sakura said faking cheerfullness.

"Well, not until you add the last part..." Naruto said to himself, knowing that no one would listen, or care.

"Man, you are really hot. What's your name?" Sakura asked quizzically.

"More importantly, do you want to date?" Ino asked.

"Pig, you don't even know his name, and you're asking him to date? How low can you get?" Sakura budged in.

"Forehead, you are too slow, it's no wonder you don't have a boyfriend." Ino argued.

"Well, I bet you asked him to date you cause you're desperate to have your first boyfriend." Sakura argued back.

The two kept bickering, and Sasuke and Naruto managed to slip by them and leave. "So, how's it like always being the center of attention, and asked out once every hour?" Naruto asked the annoyed Sasuke.

"I could kill myself."

"You're not serious, are you?"

"No, not really..."

Naruto breathed a small chuckle when he said that, then they entered the classroom. It was math, and the teacher, Kurenai was standing at the front waiting for them- morely Sasuke to enter so she could introduce him.

_'All this introducing is getting me sick... I hate it. Every time, I have to tell everyone my name, even though I leave out the last. I don't want anyone to know I'm from the Uchiha clan, known for murder. But it's not like I have committed murder or anything...'_

"My name is Sasuke."

"Come on Sasuke, tell us your last name!" A red head in the back shouted.

"Yeah, I bet it'll be just as cool as he is hot!" A blonde whispered to her friend.

_'More like bloody'_ "Sasuke U. That is all you need to know." Sasuke said tiredly. He took the seat in the back by Naruto.

"Well, _gosh_, why do you have to be sooo mean, Sasuke-_kun_?" Naruto said mocking one of the complaining girls.

"Good one."

"The guy does have a sense of humor!" Naruto mocked.

"Dobe."

"Teme"

"Ass"

"Ouch..."

"Aww, did I hurt poor little Naruto-_kun_?"

"Aww, you two sound like a murderous couple..." Sakura said pretending a disgusted look.

"Well, they would be cute, two major hot guys... in bed..." Ino said as she was daydreaming. "Ahh... I wonder... Who would be on the top...?"

The raven looked at Naruto. "What the hell is she daydreaming about?"

It was lunch time, and that time it the time Sasuke fears the most. Fangirls crowding him, watching his every move, fainting as they watch him take a bite of the food... He hates lunch time. _'Though if Naruto watched, I might not have a problem... I might even pull him into a deep deep kiss, and then strip him there and then I would take the liberty of sticking my d- Sasuke! NO DIRTY THOUGHTS; NOT AT SCHOOL!' _"Sorry..."

"What for?" Naruto asked the raven.

"Oh, nothing... hehe" _'Oh god. I am sooo retarded.'_

"By the way, Sasuke, do you mind sitting at my table? My friends would just _looove_ to sit by _the_ famous Sasuke." The blond asked Sasuke, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Uhh... Sure?"

"Ok, well, there are a few people, well not a few, a lot... I'll tell you about them all, ok?"

"Hn..." Sasuke replied with that usual smug look. _'At least I'll be making friends...'_

Naruto walked beside Sasuke and stared up at his, still, flawless face. He still had those onyx eyes. That shiny pitch black hair. That pale skin. Those peach lips. They were all so perfect. And, what did he have? _'I have a girly blue color of eyes. Blond hair. Tanned skin. Dark, girly lips. Everything about me is girly. I even look like a cat or, a fox of some shit because of the scars on my cheeks. Wh-What if Sasuke thought I was a girl?'_ Naruto gasped at the sudden realization.

"Oi, dobe. What are you doing. We are in the cafeteria, and I don't know where you and your friends sit." Sasuke said with his usual not caring tone.

"Uhh... Sasuke... I have a question..." Sasuke nodded. "D-do you think of me as a g-girl?"

Sasuke almost burst out laughing. "It's not funny, it's a serious question."

Sasuke bacame very serious, and he looked straight into Naruto's eyes. "Dobe. You. Are. A. Very. Very. Hot, no, I could say that you are a very very Sexy guy. Theres no doubt about that." Sasuke said and turned the other way, but Naruto was pretty sure he was blushing.

"Ok..." Naruto was red now. _'Sasuke thought of me as a guy, and that I was hot. Score. So... he's bi, or gay!'_ Naruto smiled.

"W-What do you t-think of m-me?" Sasuke asked with a very unusual studder. Was _The_ Sasuke embarrassed?

"Not much... All I thought was that you were hot the moment I saw you, but it seems everyone does. But I think this different than a 'I like you cause I think you're hot' kinda thing. It was like lo-"

"Sasuke! Naruto! Over here!" Sakura interrupted as she shouted from the table they were to sit at.

"So, you were saying?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh... nothing... let's go?

"Hn." The raven looked at Naruto's adorable red face then smiled slightly. "Something wrong?"

_'YES!'_ "No..." Naruto lied.

**Next Chapter:**

_**Konohagakure School Part 2**_

Next chapter, Sasuke will be introduced to Naruto's friends, but a certain problem comes up, you know... about that one ravens' name.


	4. The Konohagakure School Part 2

_**I know it's a pain, but can you pretty please leave a review? I don't care if you say, "I hate this piece of shit.", or "This is wonderful!", or "Fix this." I don't care. But, please leave a review.**_

**_Chapter 4:_**

_**Konohagakure School Part 2**_

"This is Sakura Haruno. She was my first friend, and named after the tree known for it's pink leaves, the same color as her hair." Sakura smiled at the introduction.

"This is Ino. She was, and probably still is Sakura's rival. They compete for love, hence the meeting earlier, and beauty, and whatever girls compete for."

"This is Kiba Inuzuka. He became my friend after I taught him a lesson. His favorite animal is a dog, and he smells like one too, even right after he took a shower with strawberry scented soap for like five hours. His scent is always one of a dog, and he has a great nose too." Kiba almost choked at the intro given for him.

"And this is Gaara Sabaku. He said he aspired to become just like me, whatever that means. He used to live in Suna, a few years back. He was pretty famous, Gaara of the Sand. I always thought 'Why of the sand? Why not of the sun or something?' But he showed me why. He could create the best sand castles in the world. They are only made of sand, but they could move on their own. I still wonder how could he do that?" Gaara looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Anyway, this is Neji Hyuuga, Gaara's boyfriend. Cute right? Neji used to be a stuck up guy, and he used to pick on Hinata, until I beat a few new things into his head...and he is still pretty stuck up, but he can't be Neji without being stuck up." Neji gave a 'humph' and Gaara's smile turned into a look of embarrassment.

"Neji and that girl over there are cousins. Hinata is the daughter of the head of Hyuuga Hotels. She wasn't accepted by her father until a few years ago, when Neji here stood up for her (after I beat sense into him). Those two are close now, and Hinata and her father are pretty close now too. Hinata say's that after her father dies, either Neji or her younger sister, Hanabi will take over the company, instead of the rightful owner, Hinata. At first I believed she should be the one who gets the job, but she says she'd rather do something else with her life, so I stopped bugging her about it." Hinata gave a sweet smile.

Sasuke finished his lunch by now surprised at the number of fangirls that watched him. Zero. "Today was nice, I didn't see any of the fangirls watching my every move as I eat."

"Is it really that bad?" Naruto asked the almost panicked Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Gaara must have scared them off!" Naruto joked.

"I'm not that scary, am I?" Gaara pouted.

"Don't worry, babe, you aren't scary at all, you're adorable." Neji told his 'babe', and his 'babe' smiled in return.

"Hey, hottie, it's your turn to introduce yourself. I mean, I already know what your first name is, now it's time to tell us your last, and a little about yourself." Ino smirked, almost triumphantly. Like she had won something.

_'My last name huh? A little about myself?'_ "No. I don't want to."

"Spit it out Sasuke. Don't worry, we will still be friends with you no matter what your last name is." Naruto asked.

"You'll see." Sasuke stood up to where he was facing the table. _'Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Gaara, Neji, Hinata. Naruto.'_ Sasuke had memorized his new friends' names already. "Fine."

"My name. My full name is Sasuke Uchiha. Yes, I belong to the most hated criminal people in the world. I only have one uncle. Madara Uchiha, _THE_ most wanted criminal in the world. My brother almost lost to the, as he calls it 'pleasure to kill' feeling. Our family crest is the red and white fan. Madara's son, Obito was my closest relative, and he _did_ lose to the 'pleasure to kill'. After he killed his sister, Rin and himself, right in front of my eyes, I have long cursed my family name. Many people hate the Uchihas even though my mother, my father, my brother, and me are the surviving Uchihas, they still hate it. My father, head of the International Police Division Corps, my mother, stay at home mom, my brother, in college at the Police Division Corps, they have done nothing bad. Yet so many people hate the Uchiha's. I have not carried out my plans to rid this world of fangirls, and I will not carry it out no matter how annoying these fangirls are. My brother's name is Itachi. My mother- Mikoto. My father- Fugaku. Do you_ need _anymore information about me?"

Sasuke was now breathing heavily. It was like he was getting mad just because he was talking about the horrible deeds of his predesessors.

_'Sasuke- he is from a clan, a famous one. One that is known for killing... I witnessed the last murder that my friend's uncle committed. Not just that, but my friend's uncle was the most wanted criminal in the whole entire world. My friend's closest cousin was also a murder who killed his sister, then committed suicide, in front of my friends eyes... Sasuke he must've had a tough life...'_ Naruto thought.

At that moment, Naruto decided to scoot closer to Sasuke, receiving a quiet shocked gasp from him. Sasuke was right. He hadn't done anything, yet everyone was afraid of him. It wasn't right of anyone to do so. Not Naruto, not anyone. "I told you. Course we'll still be your friends." Naruto hadn't realized it, but he had scooted towards Sasuke so much that their bodies and legs were touching.

"Oops..." Naruto said quietly to where only Sasuke could hear. Sasuke stayed there, he wasn't bthered at all by the touching. In fact, to Naruto, it looked like he enjoyed being touched. Then out of nowhere, Sasuke pulled out a sword and stabbed Naruto through the heart and he died, slowly.

JUST KIDDING! But you all were like 'WHAT?' Right? Right? ...Right... ... But seriously,

Then out of nowhere, there was a loud sound to Naruto's right with Sakura and Ino going "Aww..."

Naruto blushed slightly, as did Sasuke.

"Naruto, you didn't give Sasuke and introduction of yourself." Kiba said.

"Sasuke already knows me. Why should I introduce myself to someone who already knows who I am?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, meeting someone three hours ago does not mean they know you." Sakura stated.

"Actually, I met him last week." Sasuke said.

"You were here last week?" Ino asked defeated.

"No, I moved here yesterday." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"Then how did you know him last week?" Gaara asked this time.

"My job. I delivered the majestic, peanut butter, chocolate, rainbow, starshaped trademark, Uzumaki SugarStar candies to his job, a run down store that bought my wonderful candies, and there, I met him with his stalker family who now knows every last, single inch of anything about me. They know more about me than I do!" Naruto started breathing heavily.

"Well, that was unexpected..." Neji said.

"Naruto, you are really just like your father." Sakura said.

"Yep, really." Sasuke stated.

"You haven't met him, how do you know what he's like." Naruto bursted out.

"So?"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Stubborn"

"Loser"

"Meanie"

"Chicken"

"Ass"

"Asshole"

"Idiot"

"Is that the best you got?" Sasuke asked with a look of triumph present on his face.

"I can go all day."

"No you can't."

"Oh, and why not?"

"Three... two... one."

Then, the bell rang.

"That's why."

"Ok, fine." Naruto smirked. Sasuke smirked.

The two went to their science class together. Right before Naruto entered, he was dragged away from the door; Sasuke pulling him away. "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Can I come over to your house today? And, possibly spend the night? I want to accompany you on the trip to Suna." Sasuke said.

"Uhh... sure, but you didn't have to pull me away and act all secret though."

"Yes, I did. If one of the fangirls were to hear me, they would be begging to come along, or they would find out where you live, and beg your parents or something."

"Yeah, that would be bad. My parents are so nice, they would let a stranger come into our house if they said that they were my friend."

"See, I did good."

"Whatever. We are going to be late for class."

"Hn."

**Next chapter:**

_**A Day in The Uzumaki's**_

Sasuke and Naruto have finally entered the Uzumaki's residence, and you know what? Well, can't spoil it, but some very eventful things happen, and if you are a true SasuNaru lover, you will definitely love the next chapter.


	5. A Day in the Uzumaki's

_**I know it's a pain, but can you pretty please leave a review? I don't care if you say, "I hate this piece of shit.", or "This is wonderful!", or "Fix this." I don't care. But, please leave a review.**_

**Chapter 5:**

_**A Day in the Uzumaki's**_

When Sasuke entered the room, a pair of pale arms wrapped around him, "Hello. You must be Naruto's friend, Sasuke, Uchiha." The womans; hair fell around Sasuke like a large red blanket.

"You know?" Sasuke asked, shocked.

"Know what?" She questioned.

"M-my last name."

"Course I do. Your parents came over today. So, y'all came back, huh?"

"Came... back?"

"Yea, you used to live here when you were little. Oh, how you've changed over the years!" She said excitedly.

"Hn, whatever..."

_'His attitude changed quickly. One moment he was shocked, and the next, he's being an ass.'_ Naruto thought. "Oh, by the way Mo-"

"Welcome home, Naruto. How was your day at school?" A blond came in through a door way, and put his hand on Naruto's head softly.

"Fine... Hey, Da-"

"Oh, Sasuke, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Kushina Uzumaki. Feel free to call me whatever you like." She smiled.

Minato walked over to Kushina and said, "My name is Minato Namikaze. Like Kushina, you can call me whatever you like.

"So, Dad, Sasuke wanted to spend the night. And then go to Suna with me tomorrow. Can he?" Naruto finally asked without interruptions.

"N-Naruto... you..." Minato looked shocked as he looked upon his son's face.

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. Normal. _'Then what is he talking about?'_

"Uhh... Dad?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Uh... Oh, sorry. Of course Sasuke can stay, I bet Kushina is making dinner already. You two can... uh... do something?" Minato smiled sheepishly.

Sasuke followed Naruto up the stairs, through the long hallway, and to a door on the left of the end of the hallway. When Naruto opened the door, the two entered. The walls were orange, the bed was orange, and the furniture was an orange-tan wood color. "Like orange much?"

"A bit. My Mom is Red, my Dad is Yellow, so I'm Orange." Naruto said with a smile.

Sasuke walked over to the dresser and picked up a picture of Naruto. He looked at the other two pictures there. One was Naruto, Kushina and Minato standing together, and the other one had Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, and Gaara all together in a group hug. Sasuke turned around towards Naruto, picture in hand and compared it with the real Naruto. The difference wasn't much, only in his face. _'Maybe this is what Minato was talking about.'_ Naruto's face was a lot more sparkly, and it's definately a few shades pinker than in the picture._ 'Could it be? Does he...'_

Minato walked into the kitchen. "Kushina, I have a... question."

"What is it, dear?"

"Well... I wanted to know... Is... Uhmm... Naruto... is he... Uh..."

"Yes. He is."

"But I-"

"Yes, I know what you are talking about. And yes. He is."

"When... uhh...well, did he uh tell you?"

"No, he didn't tell me. But I know that my... our son is gay." Kushina pointed to Minato. "Dinner's ready. Go get my boy_s_."

"Um... Kushina, Sasuke isn't yours..."

"Not yet. But he will call me mother soon. Naruto loves him; as does he. I will be a mother of two soon!" Kushina started dancing around the kitchen.

"How do you know, Kushina... That he's gay, and that he loves Sasuke?"

"Because... I'm his mother!" Kushina said with a big smile.

Minato blushed. "K, I'll go get our boy_s_."

"Sasuke, what is it? Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked, wondering why Sasuke kept looking from the picture to him and back.

"Nothing sorry." Sasuke set the picture down. _'Only one way to find out.' _Then, he walked towards Naruto.

Sasuke lifted his arms up to Naruto's shoulders and swung them over. He pushed his body closer to Naruto's, and pulled Naruto closer to him. "Sa..." He touched his forehead against Naruto's, and their noses touched. Their faces were so close together. They could feel the others soft breaths on their faces. "Sasuke, what are you-"

"Shh..." Sasuke said as he places his finger on his lips. "I fell in love with you so hard, it's almost hard to bare not being with you." Sasuke's cheeks turned red.

Naruto smiled. "Sasuke, I'm in love with you as well. I guess you could call it love at first sight."

"Thank you" Sasuke said.

"Wh-"

Sasuke touched his lips to Naruto's. Sasuke's tougue slid in Naruto's mouth. Sasuke could taste the sweetness of Naruto, and he got addicted. Naruto thought it felt a little tickleish, but he enjoyed every moment. When Sasuke withdrew, Naruto slid his tongue inside of Sasuke's. This time, Naruto got to explore the new territory, the place he will have to get used to for a long long long time. Or, that's what he hoped. Naruto could taste the wetness of Sasuke's mouth. Naruto believed that it tasted quite delicious. When Naruto took back his tongue, the two broke apart, gasping for breath quietly. The two looked at eachother, and they turned red. Naruto looked down a little, and Sasuke looked at the bed. Sasuke still had his arms around Naruto's neck, and the two were still touching bodies.

Neither moved until they heard Minato say, "Dinner's ready, boys, be down soon." He gave Naruto a quick glance and smiled. He straightened from leaning in the wall with his arms crossed. Then he headed back down to the kitchen.

The two looked at eachother again and Sasuke chuckled. "Let's eat." He took one of his hands and lifted Naruto's chin. He planted a long kiss on Naruto's forehead. "Love you, my dobe."

"I looked up 'dobe' and it says its the Japanese slang word for idiot." Naruto stated.

"I know."

"T-then why-"

Sasuke planted a short kiss on Naruto's lips, which Naruto gladly accepted.

"I also found the word teme. It goes well with dobe, doesn't it?"

"Oh, don't you dare. If you do, I'll-"

Naruto kissed Sasuke this time to shut him up. "I'm done with people shutting me up, so now it's my turn to start shutting others up." Naruto smiled and whispered, "Love you, my teme." Then he ran down the stairs away from Sasuke.

The boys entered the dining room together, holding hands. They slipped by Minato and Kushina who were still in the kitchen talking about who knows what and sat right down at the dining room table, still holding hands and still unseen.

The two leaned together to kiss when Minato saw them. "When did you come down here?"

"N-not too l-long ag-ago, ahaha..." Naruto said awkwardly.

Kushina then set the four bowls of soup on the table, and they began to eat. "So, Sasuke, Mikoto only told us about a few things. Could you tell us about yourself, like what you like to do, or something like that?" Kushina asked politely.

"Uhh... well..." Sasuke sort of glanced at Naruto, who was staring intently back at him.

"Ooh, I have an idea. Let's play a game. We go around asking someone questions, so Mom just asked tem-Sasuke a question, so when he answers it, he can ask me or Dad a question, then we can ask someone other than Sasuke. Get it?"

"But, Naruto, the three of us already know enough about each other, there would be no point in us asking each other."

"You see, Dad-I mean-Minato, if you asked Naruto a question, I could learn more about him." Sasuke finished for Naruto who had food stuffed in his face. "Let's play."

"You have to answer first though tem-Sasuke." Naruto teased.

"I don't mind, dobe. Anyway, I like to go on my computer, I play a few online games and stuff. My brother, Itachi, when he is rarely home, he likes to pull pranks on me and my stuff, so I just pull a few before he can do it to me. That's pretty much it. My turn to ask a question, ne, _Naruto-kun_?" Sasuke asked, purring out Naruto's name.

"Uh... yea..." Naruto said, embarrassed that Sasuke just purred out his name in front of his parents, who look a little more amused by that than they should by that.

"So, _Naruto-kun_ I'm gonna ask you a question." Sasuke said trying to be seductive, and Naruto wasn't liking that it was working.

"J-just make it e-easy, k, t-teme." Naruto said, trying as hard as he could not to just tackle Sasuke and start making out with him right there right now.

"Alright." Sasuke said with a sadistic smile that scared Naruto down to the bone. "What do _you_ do in _your_ free time, _Naruto-Kun_?"

"I also have a computer that I adore and that I gave my life to as well as you, _Sasuke-kun_" Naruto answered. He paused. _'Let's see, what else do I do in my free time...?'_ "I also enjoy to taste and eat the sweet flavor of ramen, from Ichiraku's. That place is my favorite. Oh! And, next week, it's a special day. My birthday is coming up! I'm inviting all them from lunch. Let's see... what kind of cake am I going to have... Sasuke, I'm just kidding. Obviously I'm inviting you, besides. Even if I didn't invite you, you could just come over from next door and crash the party! Only kidding." Naruto looked in Sasuke's eyes. They looked like he could just swim in them and it would be endless. Naruto hadn't realized it, but while he was looking in Sasuke's 'swimming pool' eyes, he was getting closer to Sasuke's face.

"Hey, Kushina, commere." Minato whispered quietly so that only Kushina could hear. Then he pulled her away.

"M-Minato, what are you doing, they were about to kiss, why would you make me leave that?" Kushina argued.

"They would have liked it better if they had their privacy. How do you think Naruto would feel if he was in the middle of a kiss and he saw you out of the corner of his eye, just staring at him? He would feel awkward, and nervous, not to mention embarrased. Besides..."

"Besides? Besides, what Minato?" Kushina asked curious.

"When I went upstairs to get the two, they were already kissing. This would be their second kiss, at least, I mean, I'm no stalker so I wouldn't know how many times they've kissed.

Naruto got closer and closer to Sasuke's black pool, and closer to his face. "N..." Naruto just kept staring. Sasuke's face was starting to turn really red, being stared at so gently like that. Naru...?" Naruto pressed his lips against Sasuke's. They started kissing ever so passionately.

Kushina started to sneak out of the room Minato put her in, but Minato was too fast, he pulled her back into the room. "Minato, I just wanna see, just for a second, please?"

"If it's a second, then I guess I can't stop you, can I? Just make sure not to disturb them, k, hun?"

"K" Kushina gave Minato a short kiss on the cheek and then left to see her son and his soulmate kissing.

They were kissing for a while, then they ran out of breath, again. "Naruto, what was that for?" Sasuke asked confused but satisfied.

"It's cause you're so beautiful." Naruto said blushing.

"I... I don't know what to say..." Sasuke said.

"Then shut up and let's kiss again." Naruto said as he jumped on Sasuke again softly.

They started kissing again, and Sasuke fell back onto the soft floor from where he was sitting. Sasuke slid his tongue inside Naruto's mouth once again. He could taste the sweetness of Naruto's saliva. After a while, Sasuke managed to flip Naruto under him, so that he was on the top. He was now able to explore more of the wet cave, and he went deeper.

Kushina finally made it back to the living room when she saw Sasuke ontop of Naruto, and they were kissing. She can now die happily. She saw Naruto's hands move up towards Sasuke's face.

Naruto cupped Sasuke's face with his hands. Then Naruto flipped Sasuke over, and once again, Naruto was on the top. Naruto could feel Sasuke's hands slowly working their way up to his shirt. Sasuke slid one of his cold hands inside of the shirt, making Naruto flinch a little. Slowly, Sasuke's hands warmed from the touch of Naruto's bare chest. Sasuke took the opportunity to slide his other hand up Naruto's shirt. Naruto made a slight wimper inside the kiss. Seconds later, Naruto broke the kiss. Once it was over, Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's face and said, "I really do love you, Dobe."

"I know. You already said that. And I say that I love you as well, again, teme." Naruto said flustered. Then, he yawned. He layed his head on Sasuke's chest as a pillow.

"Hey, y'all wanna watch a movie?" Kushina asked as she suddenly 'appeared' out of nowhere with Minato.

"It'll be more fun than sitting around doing nothing, right guys?" Kushina said suspiciously, eying the teenagers.

"Right..." Naruto said, still laying on Sasuke, worried that one of them saw what the two had just done, not that there was anything wrong with it, but it would be really embarrassing.

The four went into the movie room, and Minato put in the preselected movie. Minato and Kushina tooke the couch to the right, and Sasuke and Naruto hopped onto the left couch. Sasuke sat in the middle of the couch, but was pushed over by Naruto. He got the far right of the fancy couch, and Naruto, who was to the left of him, leaned on him.

Around twenty minutes into the movie, Naruto thought it had gotten really boring, so he shifted around to where he was laying ontop of Sasuke's lap. Naruto closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, Sasuke was staring at him with a cute smile, and he was petting his hair. "Good morning, _Naruto-hime-sama_. Did you sleep well?" Sasuke teased him.

"Surprisingly yes."

"Well, that's good. Wouldn't want my dear little princess to sleep bad." Sasuke leaned down a little, and met Naruto's lips with his own.

Minato tapped Kushina on the shoulder and pointed to Sasuke and Naruto. Her face lit up, and she would have squeaked if Minato hadn't covered her mouth.

The kiss was short, but it conveyed what words cannot.

Once the movie ended, Kushina asked Sasuke and Naruto if they wanted to play a board game. Naruto answered that he was tired, so if the game is quick then he would play for a while.

In a short while, they decided on battleship, two-man teams.

"Sasuke, let's win!' Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Dobe."

"Hey, we'll win. For sure. Mom, Dad, you goin down." Naruto said with a positive, almost arrogant speech. Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

"Yay!" Kushina yelled loudly. standing up.

"Oi, dobe. You said we'd win." Sasuke teased.

"Well, it is luck." Naruto pouted.

The two went up to Naruto's bedroom after saying goodnight to MInato and Kushina.

When Naruto reached his bedroom, he quickly stripped out of his red shirt. After Sasuke came in, he closed the door, and turned the fan on. It was really dark, but they could see clearly. "Sasuke, since I only have one bed, we'll have to share a bed... Not that there's not enough room, it is a big bed."

"Hn." Then they went to bed.

**Next Chapter:**

_**Sunagakure**_

The two go on a date after Naruto finishes his job.


	6. Sunagakure

_**I know it's a pain, but can you pretty please leave a review? I don't care if you say, "I hate this piece of shit.", or "This is wonderful!", or "Fix this." I don't care. But, please leave a review.**_

**A/N: I just updated/edited all the previous chapters (6/23/15)**

**Chapter 6:**

_**Sunagakure**_

The sun rose slowly but surely, and when Sasuke awoke, he was not happy about the sun shining in his eyes. He went into the bathroom and fixed his hair before going back to Naruto's room. He was about to sit down when Naruto woke up.

Naruto stared blankly at the figure in front of him for a few seconds until he realized it was Sasuke. Then he smiled. Sasuke smiled back.

"Today's Saturday, shall we go to Suna?" Sasuke asked as he sat next to Naruto.

"Yeah... but..." Naruto yawned. "it can wait, right?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Ok." He kissed Naruto's forehead, and the two layed down.

Two hours later the two woke up again. They got up, and took turns taking a shower. After Sasuke got out of the shower and went downstairs, he found Naruto sitting at the table with Minato, and Kushina was making some thing on the stove.

He sat down next to Naruto, "Good morning, Sasuke." Minato said.

"Hn... Good morning." He said in return.

Kushina came over with two plates and set them in front of Sasuke and Naruto. She went back to the kitchen and got the other two. The four ate their breakfast, and Naruto and Sasuke left for Suna.

It was a long but pleasant trip to Suna. Naruto dropped off the goods to the store, and went back to his car. "Let's go home?" Naruto asked through the window on Sasuke's side.

"No."

"Why?"

"Lemme drive for a bit. You ought to be tired, yea?"

"Fine. But don't kill us, k?"

"Hn." Sasuke said as he hopped out of the car and to the driver side and Naruto got in the right side.

Sasuke drove around for about a half an hour before arriving at a large building. "We're here."

"Here, where?"

"You'll see."

The two entered the building and sat down at a small table in the back. A waitress with pink hair up in a white bandana came over and said rudely, "Welcome to Ichiraku's damn it. My fuckin name is Tayuya. What the hell would you like to drink?"

Naruto was completely shocked that he was in Suna's Ichiraku's and didn't even know it. Sasuke smirked at the look on Naruto's face before answering, "I'll have a water and... a coke please."

"I'll take a coke as well." Naruto said bored.

"Get him a water too." Sasuke said. Then she left with the orders with a stomp of boredem.

"Sasuke, how did you know about this place?"

"I used to live here, duh..."

"Oh..." Naruto smiled sheepishly and then looked at the menu. He read two titles; Ramen and Dipping Noodles. He searched the menu.

"Oi, dobe." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Feel free to get anything you want, I'm paying."

"Uh, ok." Naruto replied slowly. He searced the menu again and found his favorite meal: Pork Ramen. He decided on that.

Tayuya came back with the four drinks and asked, "Have you maggots decided on the shit you're gonna eat yet?"

"Yea."

"Yep."

"Then hurry up and tell me, you fuckin maggots."

"Fine." Sasuke said, "I'll have the beef ramen."

"Uhh... I'll have the pork ramen."

"Tayuya, come here." Sasuke ordered, making her blush a little. She complied.

The two started whispering, and Naruto was getting annoyed that he couldn't hear what they were saying. Tayuya finally left, and Naruto spoke up, "What was that about?"

"Nothing."

"Huh? That wasn't nothing, you two were whispering amongst yourselves. I wanna know what it was."

"Hn."

"Huh? That's all? A hn?" Naruto crossed his arms. "Fine then, be that way."

Sasuke smirked.

Five minutes of silence later, Tayuya came back with the two bowls of ramen and set them in front of the two, then left.

"Uhh... Sasuke..."

"What?"

"My uhh... my ramen it has like five more eggs than you do, and like five more meat slices than you do..."

"I know. I'm paying anyway, so I got you that." Sasuke smiled slightly and looked out the window. "I love you, dobe."

"I love you too, teme."

The two finished their meal with Sasuke stealing some of Naruto's extra eggs and pork.

"Sasuke, thanks for the meal..." Naruto said with a smile.

"Hn." Sasuke turned behind him to look at Naruto. "Naruto, I want to bring you somewhere."

"Where's that?" Naruto wondered as he got in the right side of the car.

"Like I said before, you'll have to wait and see."

"I don't like to wait." Naruto grumbled.

"I'll remember that." Sasuke boasted.

"Why." Naruto asked.

"For future times." Sasuke enlightened.

"Like what?" Naruto inquiried.

"You'll see." Sasuke teased.

"Will you cut that out?" Naruto whined.

Sasuke kept driving to the place that he was taking them.

It was now 8:30 P.M. and the pair was now quiet for the time being.

"Ne, dobe, we are close." Sasuke told the blond.

"But, we are out in the middle of nowhere..." Naruto whined.

"So, that doesn't mean nothing can happen out here that's special." Sasuke informed.

"Oh, I see, so you're gonna do something special?" Naruto asked.

"Not necessarily." Sasuke said.

The two got out of the car and Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the hand and led him over to a tree, and the two sat down under it. "Dobe, you're about to see something beautiful, well at least I think it is beautiful, and I love to do this quite often.

"Just spit it out alrea-" Naruto was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his own. the two started kissing passionately.

Sasuke's tongue entered Naruto's mouth as he savored the sweet taste. Naruto then caught the chance, and he slid his tongue inside his lover's. Sasuke broke it and said, "It's time. Look at the sky."

Naruto looked up, and saw numorous stars lighting up the normally black sky. "Wow! Sasuke, this is beautiful. Thank you. I've never seen anything like this."

"Anything for the one I love, right." Sasuke said with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, I do, I really do love you so much, Sasuke." Naruto said scooting closer to Sasuke then giving him a big hug.

The two stayed there for hours as they pointed out constellations, and tried to make new ones and give them names.

Naruto layed on Sasuke's chest as a pillow and accidentally fell asleep, and Sasuke eventually fell asleep watching Naruto sleep.

**Next Chapter:**

_**The Uchiha Family**_

Well, now it's time for Naruto to meet Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, and the Uchiha company!


	7. The Uchiha Family Part 1

_**I sincerely ask all of my readers to pretty please review what you think of my story, like if you like it, don't like it, or like if it's too cheezy or fast or unbelievable. If you also want to give me an idea of what else I could do to continue this story, it would also be greatly appreciated. I'm actually not sure what to do next with this story, and if I can't think of it, it'll be another few months or more until I'm able to start ch/9 (I'm like half way through with ch/8) Thank you for any reviews you give me, helpful advice, reading my story, and/or taking your time to read this long-short-ish note.**_

**Chapter 7:**

_**The Uchiha Family Part 1**_

Naruto woke up to a bunch of birds chirping loudly. His eyes fluttered open and he felt warmth on his right. He moved his head to the right slowly and saw a sleeping Sasuke partially under him. Naruto sat up and looked at Sasuke's face. He looked so peaceful, and as if he was Heaven himself, or at least, that's what Naruto thought. Then Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, making Naruto's face turn red.

Sasuke reached up to Naruto's face, and he sat up. Sasuke slowly kissed Naruto for a few seconds. "Shall we go get something to eat?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just woke up, but I'm starving." Naruto answered. He stood up and held out his hand to help Sasuke up.

"I'll drive. I know where a really good breakfast place is here around Suna." Sasuke said.

"K."

The two hopped into the car and drove off somewhere. When they arrived, Naruto saw a fancy restaurant in front of them. "Sasuke, is this the restaurant you were talking about?"

"Yeah. It's really awesome." Sasuke responded.

The two went in, and sat on a small booth in front of a window. The restaurant was beautiful. It had vases of Sakura flowers on every table, and the lights were chandeliers of candles. The walls were glassy art, and in the front, there was a small pond of water on a rock with a short waterfall.

A waiter came by automatically, and gave the two menus. Naruto looked at the options, and became confused. The waiter didn't look at the two and said, "Mon nom est Sakon . Mon Je commence par vous prendre un verre?"

Sasuke said, "Hey, Sakon, long time no see..."

He looked up, "Oh, hey Sasuke. Haven't seen you in a while. What have you been doing lately?" Sakon asked.

"Well, you see... I... my family moved to Konohagakure like a week ago... or less... like three days ago... let's see... Today's Sunday, and I moved here Thursday, so, yeah. Three days ago." Sasuke answered slowly.

"Well, you sure have gotten sexier than last time I saw you. You know, Sasuke-_kun_ I really do miss you, you should come back again... _to me_... for good." Sakon flirted.

Naruto almost hurled at the words spoken by that guy.

"I'd like a hot chocolate, and a water, please." Sasuke ordered, annoyed.

"Aww... does the little Sasuke-_kun_ not like me anymore? I'm hurt. You used to take me out so much you know. Remember...? Like when we were dating?" Sakon rubbed in, looking at Sasuke after spotting Naruto there.

Naruto stood up and said, "I'm going to use the restroom, I'll be back... maybe." Then Naruto ran off.

"Humph. That's what he gets for trying to go on a date with _MY_ Sasuke." Sakon told no one in particular. "Hey, Sasuke, let's get back together... why'd you have to leave me, you're so mean, but I still love you, ya know."

"Sakon. Get this in your head. You broke up with me, and I wasn't sad. Maybe I was a little hurt, but not really. I am already with someone now, and I love him with all my heart. He is-..." Sasuke stopped. "Anyway, make that two hot chocolates, and two waters."

"Fine." Sakon raved.

"I'll be back." Sasuke left in the direction of the bathroom.

Naruto hurled in the toilet, sick from Sakon's flirting. It was just... gross.

"Naruto? You in here?" Sasuke asked as he entered the bathroom.

"No." Naruto answered.

"Very funny." Sasuke chuckled.

"What was that about anyway?" Naruto asked as he flushed the toilet.

"It was nothing." Sasuke said, avoiding the subject.

"It wasn't nothing, he was flirting with you like he liked you a lot." Naruto said. He put some soap on his hands, and started to wash.

"Well..." Sasuke walked up behind Naruto and rested his head on the blond's shoulder while wrapping his arms around his waist. "Sakon and I used to go out, but it was only for a while, like a month, and he broke up with me, so I don't have any romantic feelings for him anymore, besides..." Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek, "I have you."

Naruto smiled and turned the water off with his wet hands and dried them off on Sasuke's shirt. "What was that for?" Sasuke complained.

"For saying it was nothing." Naruto smirked. Then the two left the bathroom, and sat down at their table.

Naruto looked at the menu once again and asked, "Um... Sasuke, what is this? And this? And this? An-"

"Shut up and let me see, dobe" Sasuke interjected.

Naruto gave him the menu and said, "All of it..."

Sasuke stood up, went over to Naruto, and sat down. He scooted over close to Naruto and leaned on him. He pointed to the menu and said, "This 'crêpes aux bleuets avec le sucre en poudre' is French for blueberry pancakes with powdered sugar, and, 'Pain français dans un sirop avec le sucre en poudre' is French for french toast in syrup with powdered sugar."

"This, 'Corbeille de fruits avec le sirop' is French for fruit basket with syrup, and over here, 'Hachis de boeuf' is corned beef hash. Also, on this page, 'Granola maison' is homemade granola. 'Oeufs brouillés au saumon fumé' it's Scrambled eggs with smoked salmon. 'brioches à la cannelle' are cinnamon buns."

" 'deux shortcake aux fraises rôties françaises' is Strawberry Shortcake French Toast; my favorite if you ask me."

" 'muffins aux bleuets gâteau de café' is Blueberry Coffee cake muffins" Sasuke flipped the page again and pointed to the first thing, "This over here is called 'Beignets de l'érable' in other words, Maple-glazed donuts."

"Over here is 'pancetta et de cannelle gaufres' Pancetta and cinnamon waffles. And, you can add any extra granola or syrup, for a cost of course, that's what it says down here... Oh, and by the way Naruto, I got you a hot chocolate to drink so if you want to change it, then feel free." Sasuke said, amazing Naruto.

"Sasuke, I didn't know you knew French." Naruto pointed out.

"I learned when I was like five." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"That makes you even cooler, Sasuke-_kun_." Naruto said.

"So, what would you like to order, mon amour?" Sasuke asked, trying to be cool.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"My love."

"I'm fine with that, no complaints." Naruto said with his hands up. "But I'll have what you have, the gatoo l'erble et de la whatelle you call ax it thing..."

"The deux shortcake aux fraises rôties françaises? That was the easiest one to say, it's mostly English anyway." Sasuke laughed, and got up to go back to his seat.

"Maybe to you..." Naruto sighed.

When Sasuke sat down, Sakon came back with the cocoa and water, and rudely said, "Je ne me sens pas comme parler anglais pour vous asticots plus, donc qu'est-ce que tu veux manger?"

"Uh... what did you say?" Naruto asked. Sakon gave a huge 'humph'.

Sasuke answered, "He said, 'I don't feel like speaking English to you maggots anymore, so what would you like to eat?' "

"Wow, the whole maggots thing reminds me of that cussing waitress, Tayuya." Naruto said carefree.

"Nous aimerions deux ordres de pain grillé français fraise sablés , nous aimerions deux sablés ordres de pain grillé de fraises avec granola supplémentaire, s'il vous plaît , vous morceau de merde serveur" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face when he saw the Sakon's face go red with anger, and stomped away.

"Sasuke, what did you say?" Naruto asked, curious as to why the waiter went off so loudly and rudely.

"Oh I just ordered..." Sasuke paused, "and called him a piece of shit waiter. Ahaha!" he choked.

The two started laughing quietly, as to not disturb the other tables around them. After ten minutes of the two talking about this and that, Sakon brought the two their food and left as soon as he came.

Naruto looked at it and saw a bunch of strawberries over golden french toast topped with fluffy powdered sugar and a bunch of granola on the side. "Wow, looks yummy!"

"Well, dig in!" Sasuke said, already taking his second bite.

The two ate their breakfast, and took the five hour long journey back home to Konoha. It was a quiet ride home because Naruto had fallen asleep from doing nothing for two hours. Sasuke knew that him driving was a good idea after all.

When the two got back to Naruto's place, Minato and Kushina ran to them and smothered them. "Naruto, Sasuke, wh-where you? You were gone for a whole day, we were worried sick about you; and you didn't even call or text us. I'm so glad you're ok."

"Sorry, Mom..." Naruto said.

"What were you two doing anyhow?" Mother asked suspiciously.

"Uh... Well... We kinda fell asleep under a tree..." Naruto said slowly.

"Doing what?" Kushina questioned, still suspicious.

"We were watching the stars." Sasuke said firmly.

"Ok!" Kushina said joyfully. "Oh, by the way, Mikoto wanted to make sure you're alright. She says she hasn't seen you since Friday morning and today's already Sunday."

"Hn." Sasuke spoke... ish. "Let's go, Naruto." And Naruto was dragged out the door and into another. "Mom."

"Oh, Sasu-Chan, my dear, you had me worried," She entered the hallway where Naruto was standing up from where he was dragged. "So how-" She stopped and looked at Naruto glare at Sasuke, "Uh... I-I uhh... where was I?" She asked looking confused.

"So how." He said coldly.

"Oh, yeah... uhmm... so how was your day..." She said sadly as she slowly looked at the floor in front of her.

"It's morning." He said sharply.

"Right..." She looked up as Sasuke passed her, dragging Naruto by the hand. She managed to make eye contact with Naruto, and she made a small smile.

Naruto smiled back.

Sasuke entered his room with a grunt and threw Naruto onto the bed fast, but gently. "Sasuke, what was that for? You were being so mean, and your Mom looked really worried."

"There is a reason." Sasuke said bluntly. Naruto made a face that Sasuke knew he was waiting for an answer. "Later."

"Later?" Naruto asked changing his look.

"Later."

"Later...?"

"Yes. I said later. And you said later. Any more questions?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yes. You said later. I said later. What do we mean by later?" Naruto answered,

"Like I said, I'll tell you later!" Sasuke blew up in Naruto's face.

"Well... you did bring that upon yourself..." Naruto stated as a matter of factly.

"When did we become so technical?" Sasuke sat down next to Naruto.

"I dunno. But I don't like it." Naruto layed back onto Sasuke, and looked up at Sasuke's ceiling. "Nice ceiling... Ahaha. That's funny. Your ceiling is really funny."

Sasuke's face turned red, "D-don't look at th-that. I-It was m-my parents' idea. I-I had n-no part in it." He stuttered. "I-I begged th-them not to."

"So, if you begged them, why are there my little ponies up there?" Naruto laughed. "But still, the reaction was adorable. You are cute Sasu-_Chan_."

"Don't call me that. Only my Mom does." Sasuke flushed.

"Well, if you're gonna get all red and childish like that, then I might call you that all the time!" Naruto joked. "Anyway..." Naruto stood up and walked around the room, eyeing everything. "You're pretty unpacked for someone who moved here a few short days ago."

"Can't deal with messy stuff."

"Neat Freak."

"Bastard."

"Ass."

"Come here."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Well, don't kill me."

"Just hurry."

"Fine..."

"Closer... Closer... closer... CLOSER DAMMIT!"

"Fine. Better?"

"Much." Sasuke moved over and tackled Naruto.

"I knew it. You're gonna tackle me."

"Then you shouldn't have listened to me."

"But I love you so I could care less about whether you tackle me or if you dump ice cream on me... but don't get any ideas."

"Ok, ok." Sasuke pinned down Naruto's arms, and licked his cheek. "Naruu~..."

"W-What?" Naruto asked shyly.

"I-I want you~" Sasuke purred. He kissed Naruto gently, and slid his hand up the blond's grey shirt receiving a short muffled moan.

The two's tongues entwined, and had a battle as Sasuke adventured under Naruto's shirt. Then there was knock on the wooden door, and it opened. The two separated easily, as well as fast and looked at the intruder. It was always that way. When the two were having 'fun', someone would interrupt them. "Who is it?"

"Ne, Sasuke, you know better than to be like that. I saw it all." The smooth voice said.

"S-saw w-what?" Sasuke asked turning slightly red.

"Now right now, of course... I only heard a little, and that was amusing. I'm talking about with Mom, though." The person was revealed as Itachi, and he chuckled slightly. "You really made Mom upset." Itachi took a few steps forward and closed the door behind him. "Mom was really worried about you and then you go and be so rude and blunt and you just pushed her away." Itachi put his hand on Sasuke's head and smiled, and then said, "You know, if you're gonna make out, you should lock your door. Especially if you're gonna go farther, like you were going to." He chuckled, then he left and closed the door, and behind him, he said, "Lunch's ready. Come down."

"Fine." Sasuke said. He went over to Naruto and brushed the blonde's lips against his own. "Food, this time, we'll be a little late, but we won't be interrupted now." Sasuke pushed his lips against Naruto and they fell back on the bed.

"Take your brother's advice and go lock the door." Naruto said in between kisses.

"I'm enjoying this too much. That might be a problem." Sasuke said in return.

"Then I'll stop so you can go do it." Naruto said, wiggling back away from Sasuke who was currently ontop of him, making Sasuke slowly and distastefully trudge over to the door and lock it before returning to Naruto's lips. Sasuke lowered his arms and massaged Naruto's chest and sides slowly, reveiving a short moan that he was getting used to. Sasuke returned to rubbing inside Naruto's grey shirt.

Sasuke moved his left hand over to Naruto's lower half and rubbed it gently while battling inside Naruto's mouth with his tongue. Naruto moaned at the sudden touch, making Sasuke rub even more. "T-Teme..." Naruto flushed as Sasuke began to rub violently on his lower areas.

"You're not the only one here, Dobe." Sasuke said, hinting at what he wanted.

"You're to sexy right now for me to argue Teme." Naruto said as he unbuttoned Sasuke's shirt.

"Right now?"

"You know what I mean, no need to start an argument."

Sasuke pulled off Naruto's shirt after his had been unbuttoned all the way, and he threw both shirts off and to the ground. Naruto unzipped Sasuke's jet pants and slid them off with ease. He wrapped his hand around Sasuke's fabric covered erection and rubbed it in slow circles, watching Sasuke's adorable pleading face.

"Oi, baka, did I or did I not just tell you that lunch is ready around ten minutes ago?" Itachi yelled as he opened the door.

The blond and raven looked at each other and frowned. "You did." Sasuke said stiffly. "How did you open the door, I locked it.

"Of course I have a key. And I'm staying here until you and your _boyfriend_ get out here and eat with us." He said annoyed.

"Fine. We'll be another hour, wait of you want." Sasuke said. Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto once again for a while before getting yelled at again.

"Don't make me get Father. You know that he'll put you through hell if he finds out why he was waiting on you." Itachi commanded.

Sasuke shivered. He did NOT want to face his Father, especially if the guy knew that he was waiting on Sasuke so the raven could attempt to have sex with his boyfriend, _again_. "Lets go, since obviously we can't get any privacy around here." Sasuke sighed.

The two got dressed and exited the room, only to be greeted by a red eyed Itachi who was obviously irritated as fuck. The three started down the stairs, and Itachi spoke up, "If they ask, you two fell asleep, exhausted from last night. That's all I say. You make up the rest. And," He paused, " this is a one time thing, I'm never lying to mother and father _for you_ again." And with that, the three reached the dining room occupied by an irritated as fuck father (like father, like son), and a concerned mother.

"Sit down, Naruto-kun! Kushina only mentioned a little about you, even though I know you from five, you've changed, and I'd like you to tell us _all_ about yourself!" Mikoto said jumbling her thoughts.

"_All _about me?" Naruto asked as the three sat down.

"Well, no. But we would like to learn a lot about you." She began.

"Then, where should I begin?" Naruto asked after swallowing a bite of salad.

"Well, why don't you tell us about what you like to do in your free time." She continued before taking a small sip of her milk.

Naruto sighed and whispered to Sasuke, "This feels like a repeat with my family..." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

A few hours passed with Naruto telling stories about himself, his family, and his friends, while cordially inviting Sasuke to his upcoming birthday party.

Time flew by, and it was a little after 8:30 p.m. "Ne, Sasuke," Naruto stalked to the door and locked it as he looked the opposite direction to the raven, "It's getting late... wanna do something, a little more... productive?" Naruto purred seductively as he crawled in front of the other, scooting towards the pale face, "Like earlier?"

"Well... I'd like that." Sasuke mumbled as he allowed himself into the other boys mouth, ensuing yet another battle for dominance. The two slowly moved over to Sasuke's king size bed, and Sasuke threw Naruto on the bed, and crawled on top of him. Sasuke ripped off the other boys shirt, and sucked on the right nipple while unbuttoning Naruto's shorts, yet another time. Naruto made a slight moan when Sasuke bit a little harder than necessary before moving to the other nipple.

Both boys, now half-naked looked into each others eyes with lust.

Sasuke used his right arm and slid off Naruto's shorts, while kissing Naruto's neck seductively. Naruto moaned slightly in return. Sasuke then slid off Naruto's black underwear slowly, and moved his lips down Naruto's toned chest, then to his penis.

Naruto's eyes widened when Sasuke took the whole cock into his mouth and started moving up and down with an increasing pace. After a short while, Naruto's face turned a cherry red when Sasuke lifted off, only being connected by a string of his saliva. Sasuke moved up and gave Naruto a short kiss on the cheek and flipped the smaller boy over.

Sasuke went over to the other side of his bedroom and pulled out a small bottle, making Naruto shove his face into the pillow in embarrassment.

Sasuke walked over to the bed and smiled with the tube of lube in his hand. "This is for you, Kay, dobe?" He set the bottle down and started kissing Naruto slowly, but, passionately.

During the kiss, Sasuke opened the bottle and poured a little on his index finger, and slowly wiggled it up the other's ass.

Naruto moved uncomfortably at the feeling, and Sasuke slipped another lubed finger into Naruto's ass, making Naruto squirm slightly. Then Sasuke added a third finger, and Naruto wailed.

Sasuke then exited the boy, and poured some lube on his erection, and smiled at Naruto sweetly. He stuck the head in, and Naruto winced. "K-keep going, Sas... uke" Naruto said, slowly.

Sasuke pushed in an inch more, and Naruto gasped. Sasuke went in a little more, and more until he was all the way into the blond. "Damn, Naruto, you are really warm and tight." Naruto turned red.

Sasuke started moving up and down at a fast pace, and Naruto moaned in pleasure. After a few minutes of that, Sasuke exited the slightly smaller boy's hole and fell beside Naruto, gasping for air.

Naruto sat up and started kissing Sasuke's neck, before sliding down, and taking the raven's erection in his mouth and started moving up, then down, then up, while rubbing Sasuke's sides all the while.

Sasuke muffled a moan, but Naruto heard it anyway. Then all of a sudden, Sasuke came, and his sperm started shooting up in Naruto's mouth, and he swallowed it all. Naruto smiled and licked Sasuke's neck, before being pushed over onto his back by Sasuke who started giving Naruto a handjob.

Sasuke licked all around Naruto's nipples again. Naruto then came as well. It got all over the two men's bodies, and Sasuke fell over in a huff.

The two looked at each other. Naruto's face was so red, he looked like a cherry, and Sasuke was smiling at the boy who was extremely embarrassed. "I'm..." Naruto yawned. "so... tired."

"Then go to sleep, dobe." Sasuke kissed his idiot on the forehead and watched him fall asleep beneath him. After a half an hour or so, Sasuke fell asleep as well, resting his head on Naruto's neck as a pillow.

Next Chapter:

_**The Uchiha Family Pt. 2**_

'Shippuden' meets the overly friendly Sasuke and Naruto, who had a slight limp in his legs. Curiosity gets the better of them, and a rift was formed in the group. Someone will have to be the bigger man, or woman, before any secrets can be revealed.


	8. The Uchiha Family Part 2

The only reason I'm able to update quickly is 'cause I had already written half of it. It won't be so fast in the future.

_**The Uchiha Family Part 2**_

Beep! Beep! Beep!

There was a shift under the blanket.

Beep! Beep!

Another shift.

BEEP!

A black haired teen rose and the blanket fell slowly revealing his messy hair. As he stepped off the bed, the blonde teen awakened and yawned, slowly shifting his eyes to the sound as he covered his ears with his hands.

Sasuke looked at the blond and smiled a little before lazily stepping over to the alarm clock and slamming his palm down against it, shutting it up.

Naruto stood up after leaving the bed and immediately his legs gave out under him. Naruto gave a questioning look at his legs before turning to Sasuke. "My legs hurt?"

Sasuke paused for a moment before bursting out laughing. "N-Naruto. Is... Is it cause..." He fell to his knees laughing. :D "Did I pound into you too hard?"

Naruto's face turned red. _'So... I can't walk, because of... l-last night? When me... and Sasuke... were having... s-s... sex?'_ Naruto looked at Sasuke once again. "So, how am I gonna get to school?"

"We can stay home... and repeat last night if you want." Sasuke said, regaining his composure.

Naruto frowned, "You are such a pervert.

"Or I can carry you 'till you feel better." Sasuke said walking over to Naruto.

"But first to the bathroom..." The raven muttered while carrying Naruto to the other room. Naruto blushed, and looked around as to make sure none of Sasuke's family were watching.

When the two reached the bathroom, Sasuke set Naruto down carefully before pulling out his toothbrush, and a spare.

Naruto slowly moved to the bath and turned the water to the shower on to just the right temperature. The two did it almost routinely, as if they did it every day.

The two hopped in the shower together. Sasuke turned the bath water on, plugged the tub, and turned off the shower hose. He turned around and smiled at the confused other. Sasuke slowly pushed Naruto down to the bottom of the tub, and it continued filling with warm water. The raven grabbed a bottle and poured some of the contents into the water.

Naruto was confused for a while until purple bubbles started to form at the top of the water. He smiled at Sasuke who was rubbing the blond's shoulders with soapy hands.

A slight moan slipped from Naruto's mouth accidentally when Sasuke massaged a spot on his neck. Sasuke smirked. "You're cute." Naruto's face turned a slight pink, but he didn't care. Sasuke moved down to Naruto's waist, and started rubbing again, slowly moving down all the while.

Sasuke grabbed the shampoo bottle, and lathered some on Naruto's hair, and then his own. He then turned the shower hose on, and the two washed out their hair, and did the same with conditioner.

Sasuke smirked at how Naruto fell asleep on the raven's chest while he was putting conditioner onto the blond's hair.

After the shower, the two jogged down the stairs to eat Sasuke's mom's cooking. After they ate, they went upstairs again and brushed their teeth. Naruto grabbed his backpack and followed Sasuke back down the stairs.

Mikoto smiled at the two, "Let's go, shall we?" The boys nodded and Mikoto drove them to Konoha High.

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" A blonde girl shouted as she jumped on top of Sasuke. Naruto glared at her taking a step with a slight limp of his legs. After taking a shower with Sasuke, his legs and hip joints felt a bit better, but not completely.

"Ino pig!" The bubble gum head yelled angrilly, then she paused and looked at Naruto, "Oh, hi, Naruto! Why are you looking like that at Ino pig?"

"N-nothing..." Naruto said as he turned red and looked at the wall beside him. Sakura looked at him questioningly before she grabbed and pulled him away from Sasuke and Ino.

"Naruto. Explain." Sakura commanded.

"W-what do you mean?" Naruto almost whimpered.

"You. And Sasuke." She ordered.

"W-what about me a-and hi-him?" Naruto stuttered.

"You two are acting friendlier than on Friday, what happened between you two?" She interrogated.

"I-I don't kn-know what you are talking a-about..." Naruto lied. "N-nothing happened." He was looking away from Sakura, face burning red.

"If nothing really did happen, then why are you so red, and you are looking away from me? We have been friends for a long while, and I know when you are lying." Sakura forced Naruto to look at her. "What. Happened?"

The two stared at each other for about a minute in silence. They just stared. Neither moved. Neither looked away. Just stared.

"Aww, having a lovey dovey moment are we?" Ino shouted.

"Shut it. Ino." Sasuke growled, and Ino got quiet right away.

"Naruto, I'm still waiting, and your punishment for making me wait will depend on your answer. I also see that slight limp going on with your legs." Sakura warned.

Naruto looked at her, slightly red, then at Sasuke.

"Lets go." Sasuke looked at Naruto.

Naruto smiled. Sakura watched as Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and intertwined it with is own, making Sakura smile and mutter, "Well... I-I guess that uhh th-there's no need for p-punishment..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lunch time<strong>_

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto after getting his lunch. Sakura stared across the table at the two, and noticed nothing unusual, but what she didn't see was that the two were holding hands under the table.

"Soo... Naruto, Sasuke, anything happen over the weekend?" The pink haired girl conversed.

Everyone at the table looked at her curiously, then at Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto's eyes flashed with anger at Sakura for a second before calmly asking, "Not much. Why?"

"Not much? I know that there was a lot more than 'not much'." She said with an annoyed tone. "Tell us all what really happened."

Everyone stared at Naruto with curiosity practically dripping from their faces.

Naruto stood up and firmly stated, "Even if anything did happen, I don't feel like telling you right now. Come on, Sasuke." And with that, the two left the cafeteria and found a nice place in the shade of a tree and layed there in the grass.

"Well, what was that about?" Neji asked, breaking the silence of confused people.

"Sakura, do you know why he got all touchy? Do you know what happened over the weekend?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. He told me. Well, kinda. If anything, I figured out what happened, and I thought he would be happy if we all knew. I didn't know that he would freak out though." Sakura sighed.

"So, what happened?" Ino asked. "Over the weekend, I mean."

Sakura sighed again. "That story is not for me to tell. Besides. I know only a little bit more than you guys do, and I'm not sharing that part."

"Well, I'm itching to know, and if I'm not told by tomorrow, I'm gonna attack someone." Kiba said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Please don't Kiba..." Gaara huffed.

There were twenty minutes left in lunch, and all the people at the table were bored as hell. Sakura sat up and looked over to her right, and coincidentally saw Naruto and Sasuke, who also had a bored look on his face, coming back.

"Hello, again. And sorry about before." Sakura said as Naruto neared. Sakura's voice made the rest of the table look up.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said as he sat down, "I'm sorry for freaking out like that, ya know?"

Sakura laughed slightly. Sasuke sat down, and yawned.

"So, are you ready to tell us what happened during the weekend?" Sakura asked. Naruto's face turned a dark red. This made everyone even more curious, if that were possible.

Everyone sat in silence for a few minutes, awaiting the story about the two.

"Well, goodnight..." And Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, and fell soundly asleep.

"...He does know that we have classes again in a few minutes, right?" Ino asked.

"Who knows?" Naruto shrugged.

"But, now we know some of what happened over the weekend, though." Kiba said.

"Oh!" A few members said in realization.

"So, you two are together?" Kiba asked sitting beside Sakura.

Naruto's face went red again, and he barely managed to say, "S-so, wh-what of i-it?"

"Nothing. You two are cute though." Sakura answered. Naruto rested Sasuke's head on his lap before resting his own on the table, still glowing red, and tried to calm himself.

Around fifteen minutes later, the lunch bell rang and students filed out of the cafeteria, leaving Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Hello, Naruto? Sasuke?" Sakura shook the boys, and Naruto grumbled. "Naruto. Wake up! We have to go to class."

His eyes shot open, he yawned, and then Sakura left. He looked at the empty cafeteria. "Uhh... Teme?" Naruto started shaking Sasuke...

"Nnghh..." Sasuke opened his eyes only to see a Naruto staring at him from only a few centimeters away. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "Good morning."

"Teme, it's not morn-" Sasuke pulled Naruto into a deep kiss. Then the bell rung a second time making the two stop their 'interaction'. "Great. Now we're late."

"I don't mind." And Sasuke pulled Naruto into a long kiss again. Fifteen minutes after their passionate kissing session, the two finally decided it was time to go to class.

"And you two are late because?" Kurenai asked as the two walked in the room. They said nothing and took their seats. "Whatever. Continuing with the lesson, qualitative observations use your..."

Sakura giggled a little. "So, why _were_ you late?" She got ignorance from the two. "Humph. Is this how you treat your brand new friend, Sasuke-_kun_?" She waited a few seconds before continuing, "Fine then. See if I talk to you when you want to talk."

Sasuke turned around slightly, and dropped something on her desk, which she picked up swiftly. It was a note and it read:

_Things happened._

_I'm glad that I could make friends with you though._

_-Sasuke_

_'Like what things?' _She thought before putting her pink hair behind her ear again. She crumbled the paper up and shoved it in her pink backpack before returning her attention to the teacher.

The rest of the school day went without anything special happening, and Sasuke and Naruto went over to the Uchiha's house again.

Naruto frowned when he remembered the intensity of the moment when the two got to the Uchiha's house, how Itachi said that their mother was crying because of how rude Sasuke was to her. Naruto cringed when he realized that the moment would take place again when the two entered the house.

Sasuke put his hand on the doorknob before Naruto shouted something. "I'm gonna go get something from my house..." He laughed awkwardly from the driveway. He began briskly walking over to his house which was right next door.

Naruto had gotten a few yards away, only to hear loud footsteps behind him. He swung his head backwards, only to be met with cold arms around his waist. "You should wait for me, hn."

Naruto smirked, and began to back away, but the raven had other plans. Naruto was twirled around to face the slightly taller male, and soft lips met his. The two teenagers moaned into the kiss before Naruto pulled away with a smile. "I said I was going to get something. Let me get it, and come back. If you want to get hot with me again, it'll have to wait, and preferably out of public." And with that, the short blond left to his house with a happy skip.

Naruto took out his key and unlocked his door. "Hey, Mom... Dad." Naruto walked through the kitchen to the dining room after closing the front door. The red head was sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee while reading a book about some blond as a ninja. She says it reminds her of Naruto, and she's read it many times over and over. Naruto's father was sitting at a desk a few feet away from the table his wife was at, working on some project for SugarStar Company.

The two looked up at the sudden sound, and smiled at Naruto. "How was your first Monday with your boyfriend?" Kushina poked at the blond.

Naruto's cheeks turned a deep red before he quickly turned his face and changed the subject poorly. "Have you guys seen my laptop?"

"Sasuke really is quite charming, don't you think so too?" Minato teased.

"I'm serious. Where is my laptop? I need to do my math homework on it." Naruto said seriously, but also whining childishly at the same time.

Minato and Kushina looked at each other for a moment before they both burst out in laughter. "YOU'RE actually going to do your homework?"

Naruto frowned. "I do my homework..." Naruto mumbled to himself the last part, "sometimes."

Minato looked at Naruto who was looking through the bookshelf. "Um... Naruto, do your really think that your laptop would be in the book case? Did you even look in your room?"

Naruto paused his movement. He let out a loud sigh and trudged up the stairs to his bedroom. On the way, he heard a muffled laugh from the dining room, and when he reached his bedroom, he yelled out a loud grumble. His laptop was sitting on his desk like it always had when he was not using it.

The teen swiped it and its charger before steadily running down the stairs. He set the laptop on a lavish table next to the door before walking back to where his parents were. "Bye Mom." Naruto hugged the red head, and received one in return. "Bye Dad." and he did the same with his blond father.

"Going over to your boyfriend's house?" Minato asked when Naruto started towards the door.

Naruto's face slightly turned red, but he had gotten used to the teasing from his parents, after all, they were his parents. "Yeah."

He left with laptop in hand, and just before the door closed, his mom got in one final tease, "Use protection!"

Naruto sighed at the tease, since he remembered that last night, the two of them didn't use protection, not that the blond cared. He looked around his front yard, adorn with flowers, when he caught sight of his boyfriend.

Naruto made sure to be as quiet as he could when he got close enough to see Sasuke's full face. The blond sighed to himself as he stared upon the other's features. His raven hair was so very silky whenever the blond managed to touch it, and his face was soft like a baby's. Naruto believed he could stare into the other's eyes forever, being just an endless pool of darkness.

Sasuke stared at the silent pond, thinking about anything and everything he could. He would think about how he was in a brand new home, in a brand new city, with a bunch of brand new friends, and most importantly, a brand new boyfriend in which he loved like no other. He thought about how adorable the blond was when he was flustered, or confused. How sexy Naruto looked, when he flexed his muscles when he got angry. He thought about the few friends he had left behind in Suna. There were three main ones, but some others he missed as well. Suigetsu was a cheerful and funny guy. Sasuke even dated him for a while before he realized that the relationship just wouldn't work. Suigetsu noticed as well, and they ended the dating, but were still good friends. There was also Jugo. Although he can be tempermental, Sasuke always found a way to stop him. The third one wasn't even worth thinking about, all she was, was a fangirl with an attitude. Karin was her name, and she had the most irritating pinkish-redish hair color in the whole world.

Sasuke thought about many things, but was broken from it when Naruto planted a short kiss on his cheek sneakily. "I'm ready. 'Bout you?" Naruto was still amazed at how beautiful Sasuke was, but lingered on it no more.

"Hn." Was the response, and Naruto smiled at it. The two got to Sasuke's house, and Naruto was nervous once again. He really didn't want the same awkwardness as before. "Naruto."

Naruto was snapped from his nervousness and looked slightly at Sasuke who planted a kiss on the blond's lips, "I'll tell you tonight."

Naruto was confused. What was Sasuke going to tell him? Sasuke acted as if Naruto already knew what he was talking about. Naruto sighed and was about to ask what he was talking about, Sasuke spoke first. "About me and my mother, duh." Naruto's eyes widened as he remembered last night talking about it.

Sasuke entered the house, tightly followed by Naruto, who was cautious. "Mum." Sasuke shouted through out the house. Naruto let out a slightly girly giggle when he heard Sasuke say mum, not mom. Sasuke punched him lightly for that.

Mikoto rushed around the corner with a happy smile on her face, "Hey, you two! You're just in time. Dinner is ready, and during it, Naruto, we'll tell you about ourselves and the company we run."

Naruto and Sasuke first went up to the raven's room. Sasuke changed, noticing that Naruto had changed at his house as well. Naruto set his laptop down on Sasuke's fancy desk neatly, not wanting to arouse the clean-freak. The blond took a seat in the softly cushioned chair and watched as Sasuke stripped out of his uniform and into some comfier clothes.

When Sasuke finished, Naruto stood up to the door, and so did Sasuke. The raven walked faster than the blond, and shoved Naruto up against the wall harshly. He planted a sloppy kiss on the other, and ran his hand through the bright and soft hair. "I love you." Sasuke said, randomly.

Naruto gave Sasuke a kiss in return, and repeated the same words, "I love you, too."

The two left the room satisfied, and ready to eat dinner.

**Next Chapter:**

_**The Uchiha Family Part 3**_

Naruto gets to hear the kind of work his lover's father, mother, and brother do, surprising him at almost every fact.


End file.
